


Feeding Time (Smells Delicious)

by rushlwms



Series: Feeding Time [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Kinky, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushlwms/pseuds/rushlwms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Hank are invited to have dinner with Steve and Bruce. Logan gets flirty with Cap and sex eventually ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding Time (Smells Delicious)

**Author's Note:**

> Since the first one went pretty well, here's my second attempt at writing a story, with a plot, under 5000 words. Sorry, but I like plots. I gotta have a little bit of build up before getting to the sex. :) Hope you enjoy.

The dining room was filled with chatter as Hank, Logan, Bruce, and Steve talked about the latest goings on while partaking in the first course of their small dinner party.

“So whose idea was it to play dress up and have this little shindig anyway?” asked Logan from across the table. Steve raised his hand coyly. “I shoulda guest.”

“What? I thought it would be fun to do something different. Besides, I get tired of wearing sweats or my Captain America uniform all the time. Don’t worry Logan, I’m sure that come tomorrow some villain or alien civilization will be attacking us again and you’ll have plenty of opportunity to get dirty and kick ass,” replied Steve while rolling his eyes in mock exasperation.

The fellas continued to talk while enjoying their appetizer. It was a shrimp salad that Steve had prepared. The shrimp was tossed with lettuce, red onion, celery, and minced garlic. Steve even made the salad dressing from scratch, a mixture of mayonnaise, mustard, vinegar, and some red wine. He’s wanted to try it out for ages. Now he was just hoping everyone liked it.

“I must say Steve, this tastes as good as it smelled when you were bringing it in,” said Hank from across the table.

“Yeah, not bad, Cap,” chimed in Logan as he shoveled two more jumbo shrimp into his mouth and shot Steve a peculiar glance over the table.

“So Bruce, how has your research been coming along?” asked Hank.

Bruce initially replied with a shrug then said, “Slowly, like all research.”

The guys continued to talk, but somewhere during the span of a half hour it was like they had broken off into separate parties. They were all still sitting at the same table but Hank and Bruce were caught up in the world of science while Steve and Logan were a bit more caught up in each other, at least Logan appeared to be.

Logan had finished his large salad before the others. With nothing to occupy him: he started throwing roguish glances at Steve while sipping his drink. Steve was flattered, but he was also a tad uncomfortable being the sole focus of Logan’s attention. He breathed an unnoticeable sigh of relief once the other two were done.

“So how was it, really?” asked Steve as he stood from the table, clad in a nice pair of pressed slacks and a crisp button down shirt.

“My opinion remains the same,” said Hank.

“Same here,” said Logan.

“It really was great Steve,” said Bruce to his fellow Avenger, “You‘re a really good cook.”

“Thanks. I’m just gonna go and warm up the main course,” said Steve as he began walking towards the dining room doors. “I hope you like it as well because I made a ton. I knew I was feeding a beast, a hulk, and a wolverine tonight.”

All the guys laughed heartily. Then Steve headed down to the primary kitchen to fetch the main course.

Once Steve was gone, Logan stood up and began gathering the empty dishes. Both Bruce and Hank looked at him with question. Logan rarely offered his services.

“Just figured I’d speed things up by giving pretty boy a hand with the dishes. I’m ready for the main course,” answered Logan to their unspoken question.

Steve was setting aluminum trays full of food into the oven when Logan stepped in and placed the dirty dishes in the sink close to where Steve was standing.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that.”

“I know. Just figured I’d give you a little help. Hurry things along,” said Logan with smirk.

“Hungry are you?”

“Very” was his simple reply.

Steve smiled then returned his attention to the oven. He had one more tray to slide in.

“So how do you think 'this little shindig' is going?”

“Good. Hank and Bruce enjoy each others company. They get to talk all that science mumbo jumbo.”

“Steve smirked. “Yeah, I don’t understand the mumbo jumbo either. Doesn’t matter though. I’m just enjoying the fact that I can relax with good friends, cook you a good meal, and dressing up a little for once.

Logan gave Steve a thorough look over which caused Cap to blush.

“Not bad.”

“Thanks. I noticed the glances you were giving me upstairs. Where you admiring my outfit then or was it me you were admiring,” asked Steve as he took a sip from the glass of water he had on the counter.

“Oh, I was definitely admiring you, especially as you walked out.”

A bead of sweat began rolling down the back of Steve’s neck. Logan could smell that this was his opportunity.

“You know I have a heightened sense of smell, right?”

“Yeah. So what’s it telling you?”

Logan approached Steve until his chest was touching Steve’s arm. Then he brazenly sniffed around Steve’s neck, causing him to squirm closer. Finally, into Steve’s ear he said, “It’s telling me you’re aroused and getting hard.” Then Logan turned Steve’s face toward him, ran his tongue over Steve’s bottom lip, then planted a firm kiss upon him. “Am I correct?”

“Yeah,” said Steve as he was leaning in for another kiss. The second kiss was longer and far wilder than the first. Steve only broke it because he remembered his other guests upstairs.

“Logan,” said Steve breathlessly. “We can’t forget about Hank and Bruce.”

“They’re fine,” said Logan as he started to suck on Steve’s neck. “They’re entertaining themselves.”

“How do you know they’re not waiting on us?” asked Steve with his eyes closed, thoroughly enjoying the attention.

“Because I can smell them through the vents,” said Logan, “And right now they’re having all the fun.”

That’s all the good captain needed to hear. Without further delay, their tongues were fighting for purchase in each others mouths. As they kissed wildly, Steve maneuvered himself and his feisty friend until Logan was pressed up against the kitchen counter. Logan was clutching Steve’s ass, pulling him in closer.

Upon ending their dirty kiss, Steve looked deeply into Logan’s eyes and smiled. He liked what those eyes revealed. Wolverine epitomized savage lust, reckless abandon, and cutthroat chaos. Everything that Steve did not. He knew there was more to Logan, but it was those particular qualities – apparent in Logan’s eyes at that moment − which were causing Steve’s cock to leak.

Steve began running his hands across Logan’s covered chest. Then he had the strange desire to lick Logan’s adam’s apple − which he did. Then he moved on to kissing and sucking on Logan’s taught neck muscles.

“You tryin’ to mark me, kid?” asked Logan teasingly.

“I wish I could,” said Steve as he began to move his mouth down Logan’s clothed body. “But we both know your healing factor is legendary.”

“It’s not the only thing that’s legendary.”

Steve pulled Logan into another kiss while his free hand roamed over Logan’s back, butt, and thighs. When Steve finally approached the crotch of Logan’s tailored pants, he slid down to his knees onto the cold, hard, ceramic floor. For a brief moment he admired Logan’s bulge. Then he began to fondle, nuzzle, and kiss him through the fabric. Finally, Cap unzipped Logan’s dress pants and reached in for his cock.

“No underwear, huh?”

“I plan ahead.”

Logan bucked his hips up, causing his cock to hit Steve’s chin, urging him to get a move on. Steve got the point and began feasting.

“Ahh, fuck yeah. MORE!” growled Wolverine.

Considering Logan’s healing factor, Steve didn’t have to be gentle. First things first, he retrieved Logan’s balls and sucked them into his mouth. Then he began to pull and tug on the heavy sack with his teeth. Then Steve began to suck Logan’s cock, allowing Logan to push his head down onto the schlong as far as Steve could go. Then, instead of releasing Logan quickly, he controlled his breathing and allowed his teeth to scrap against Logan’s flesh as he pulled out slowly. He did this a few times before finally focusing on Logan’s head. He played with it gingerly at first then he began sucking on it like he was thirsty. In true Captain America style, Steve gave more than what was asked or expected of him.

“ARGHHH, FUCK! You tryin’ to suck the adamantium out of me?”

“Mhmm,” responded Steve, his mouth still full of Logan’s cock.

“Well this ain’t your show, Bub. It’s mine. Now get up here,” said Logan as he removed Steve from his cock and pulled him up from the floor by his collar. He drew Steve into another one of their feverish kisses. All the while he was frantically groping at Steve’s ass and fumbling to get Steve’s pants down to see his assets.

Finally, Logan got Steve’s pants unbuttoned and unzipped without resorting to using his claws, which was a great feat for Wolverine. Then, while still kissing, Logan pushed Steve’s pants down and began running his middle finger up and down between Steve’s tight cheeks. Steve shuddered with want. His arousal was ripe in Wolverine’s nostrils causing Logan to growl into the kiss.

“You smell delicious.”

“Why don’t you give me a taste as well?” One swift maneuver later and Steve was bent over the kitchen island with a hungry Wolverine devouring his ass. “Oh, your tongue feels so good,” said Steve with his eyes shut tightly. When he felt Logan insert a finger, he grabbed Logan by the arm, looked over his shoulder, and said, “That’s not necessary but we will need some lube. I have some in my room. Let me go get it.”

“Take too long,” said Logan as he began to scan the kitchen. Finally, he saw something that could work and rushed over to get it. When Logan returned, Steve was sitting on the lower tier of the kitchen island with his legs spread, proudly stroking his manhood.

“Extra virgin olive oil?”

“You eat it, right?” asked Logan as he poured the oil over his cock.

“Well, yeah.”

“So it’s gonna come out of the same end anyway.”

It took Steve a moment to get the gist of Logan’s remark. “Eww. You’re ruining the mood.”

“Am I?” asked Logan with raised eyebrows. Then he grabbed hold of Steve’s ankle and shoved his hard cock into Cap’s hole causing him to cough. “How’s that, pretty boy?”

Cap just moaned in agonizing ecstasy. Once the initial shock wave had subsided, Steve opened his eyes to see Logan towering over him – shirtless and licking his chops. He ripped opened Steve’s shirt, scattering buttons onto the floor. Then he leaned over and began kissing Steve’s smooth chest. Steve had one hand exploring and clenching Wolverine’s back and another playing in his wild hair. When Steve finally got the chance to fondle Logan’s bare chest, his began to run off at the mouth.

“God your gorgeous,” said Steve as he began to run his fingers through Logan’s chest hair. “I just love hairy men. You’re just so sexy.”

“You finished because I’m ready to do this?” said Logan smugly.

“Let me see them first.” Steve heard the “snikt” of Wolverine bearing his claws. Immediately, Logan’s nose detected an uptick in Cap’s pheromone levels. “That’s so hot.”

“Now can we get on with it?” asked Wolverine as he stabbed the butcher-block island with his claws just inches from Steve’s head, “I’m losing my patience.”

Steve was so thoroughly aroused it bordered on ridiculousness. He even went as far as to lick one of Logan’s claws. Wolverine went wild.

Wolverine pulled his claws from the butcher block and grabbed Steve’s ankles once again. Logan had Cap spread wide and he began ramming into Cap’s tight ass. He would pull all the way out then plow himself back inside. Then he sped up the pace, drawing out dirty words and nasty noises from a usually impeccable Captain Rogers. If the veins that protruded from Wolverine’s neck and brow were any indication of the sheer intensity with which he was fucking Steve, Cap needed to thank his lucky star spangled banner now for his super healing.

Logan could feel Steve on the brink of sexual release. Steve sphincter was constricting his cock, trying to lock him in. Instead of cumming in Steve, as would be expected, Logan decided to be a gentleman for once and suck Steve off. The feel of Logan’s prickly beard against his pelvis coupled with the warmth of Logan's mouth in and around his cock and balls had Steve pumping into Logan’s mouth. Finally, he couldn’t take anymore and he came with a drawn out yell. When Steve finally opened his eyes, the image in front of him was almost frightening. Logan looked like a rabid animal. He had cum dripping from his mouth, his hair was disheveled, and his eyes were still blown out with lustful, chaotic abandon. When Steve looked down at Logan’s cock, he knew why. He hadn’t cum yet. He had pulled out before doing so. Logan was still hard and brimming with sexual excitement.

“Mind finishing that head job you started earlier?” asked Wolverine in his gruff voice.

Steve hopped off the kitchen island and dropped to his knees. When he looked up at Logan he said, “It’s the least I can do.” Before long, Steve’s face was covered in Logan’s semen.

Afterwards, they took several minutes to straighten themselves up and to share a few soft kisses. With the scent of sex dissipating from the room, Logan’s nose was free to pick up on another scent – burning food!

“Uh Cap, I think we’ll be ordering take out for the main course.” Logan pointed towards the smoking oven.

Steve rushed over only to open it and see eight charcoal black steaks surrounded by piles of ashes, which used to be asparagus, collard greens, and cauliflower. The only items still edible were the potatoes in the pot on top of the stove. All Steve could say was “Thanks a lot, Logan!”

 

 **Next up:** Hank and Bruce. What were they doing upstairs all alone?


End file.
